I loth be your 'father'
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: /"Anda benar-benar mirip ayahku. Sudah sejak lama, aku benar-benar menyayangi anda, seperti dengan ayahku."/ "..bagaimana kalau aku tidak merasa seperti itu, ketika bersamamu?" /"Eh?" / Request from Sweety Nime. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.


"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan yang seketika menohok bagaikan belati kecil tembus pandang namun sangat tajam, menembus dengan sempurna di hati kecil seorang gadis polos berprofesi petani tersebut.

"Ugh, Dokter Trent.. A-aku kan hanya sedang mengumpulkan _blue grass _yang tumbuh di sekitar sini.."

"Oh? Sama denganku."

* * *

_**Harvest Moon © Natsume**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama**_

_**Summary : /**__**"Anda benar-benar mirip ayahku. Sudah sejak lama, aku benar-benar menyayangi anda, seperti dengan ayahku."/ ****"..bagaimana kalau aku tidak merasa seperti itu, ketika bersamamu?" /"Eh?" / Request from Sweety Nime. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.**_

* * *

_**I loth be your 'father'.**_

* * *

"Sepertinya kau berusaha sangat keras dalam ladangmu.", ucap pria yang masih sibuk dengan rutinitasnya di setiap hari Rabu pagi—mencari tanaman herbal yang bisa dijadikan obat-obatan untuk kliniknya—tentu saja dengan stelan jas putihnya dan _stetoscope _menghiasi saku jasnya, yang sudah dapat dijelaskan apa profesinya. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah menginjak umur 26 tahun, bisa dibilang ia adalah pria hebat sebagai dokter muda. Dokter Trent, semua orang di _Mineral Town_ memanggilnya begitu.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangannya—tanda ia sedikit tersanjung namun tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Itu tidak seberapa, baru hampir 3 tahun berjalan. Terlebih, di usiaku yang sebentar lagi menginjak 19 tahun, aku belum mempunyai seseorang untuk mendampingiku." Perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan secara _innocent _oleh gadis polos tersebut membuat Dokter muda yang mendengarnya menghentikan pergerakannya—namun sesaat kemudian telah kembali untuk mengambil _blue grass _di ujung kakinya.

"Claire, kau tidak ingin menikah?" Dokter muda tersebut _sweatdrop_ seketika.

Claire, gadis berbaju kodok itu mendengus.

"Dokter, anda tidak pantas memberi pernyataan yang bahkan anda sendiri belum menikah di usia 26 tahun, kan?"

Sekarang, Trent-lah yang terkena belati kecil—sama seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Claire sebelumnya.

Tetap dengan _stoic face_-nya, keringat kecil sedikit mengalir di keningnya.

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.", katanya dengan sebelah alis yang sedikit berkedut.

"Oh, benarkah? Siapakah gadis beruntung tersebut? Elli, kah?" Terlanjur _kepo_, entah sejak kapan Claire sudah berada di samping Trent dengan pandangan penasaran dan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. Trent sendiri hampir terlonjak karena terkejut dengan sikap gadis yang sudah hampir 3 tahun ini terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Elli hanya _partner _kerjaku." Trent menatap datar wajah Claire yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya—semakin terlihat bulat.

"Ah, tidak asyik~ Aku pikir, akan ada konflik percintaan di tempat kerja seperti yang ditayangkan setiap malam di televisi saat aku tak sengaja menonton."

'_Memangnya kau itu tante-tante?' _Batin Trent _facepalm_.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Dokter Trent."

Merasa dipanggil secara tiba-tiba, sang empunya menengok kearah suara. Claire melanjutkan.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, tapi akhir-akhir ini anda.. terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya? Ah, tapi sejak awal kurasa anda memang sudah pucat dari sananya.."

Trent semakin berkeringat. Apa yang dikatakan Claire memang tepat seperti dugaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lapar."

Claire menyipitkan matanya, tidak yakin apa yang diucapkan Trent.

"Seharusnya sebagai dokter, anda semestinya melakukan hal yang setiap pagi sebelum beraktifitas seperti sarapan, kan? Padahal anda sendiri selalu menyarankan terhadap semua pasien yang datang padamu karena pingsan yang tidak sempat sarapan."

Trent dapat merasakan kekhawatiran dari ucapan Claire tadi.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih awal kali ini. Klinik hari ini tutup, kurasa aku akan beristirahat lebih banyak dari biasanya."

Trent beranjak, meninggalkan Claire yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan memangku keranjang yang telah terisi beberapa rebung bambu dan _blue grass_.

'_Apa yang dia katakan itu benar?'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**-Trent POV-**_

* * *

"Ugh.."

Beruntungnya aku, sampai di klinik-sekaligus rumahku di lantai dua-dalam keadaan selamat. Bagaimana tidak, aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat kurun 2 hari ini. Padahal, aku sudah makan dengan cukup...namun tidurku belum cukup. Terlebih, kemarin aku sengaja ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku dalam keadaan kehujanan.

"Sepertinya aku terkena flu."

Bisa-bisanya aku sakit, padahal aku sendiri seorang dokter. Urk, sepertinya aku harus sedikit meralat catatan di dalam kamusku—bahwa seorang dokter juga manusia. Oh _hey_, memangnya aku robot?

Kulihat dari sudut mataku, mengarah ke jam dinding di lantai satu dekat meja yang biasanya Elli tempati.

_**Pukul 11.15.**_

Biasanya, aku berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari refrensi, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.

Ah, seperti kataku tadi pagi kepada Claire.

_Kurasa aku akan beristirahat lebih banyak dari biasanya_.

Baiklah, dengan langkah yang hati-hati dan tanganku yang menopang dinding untuk jalanku ke tangga lantai dua.

"Claire.."

Aku mulai teringat tentang Claire. Gadis yang berada di ladangnya dan sudah menyukseskan pertanian maupun peternakannya selama 3 tahun ini. Aku cukup terkejut, karena tidak biasanya ada perempuan yang bisa merawat ladang sebesar itu sendirian. Juga, saat pertama kali bertemu.

Waktu itu, kukira dia perempuan yang manja.

* * *

_**-Flashback; 1st Year, Spring 3th-**_

* * *

"Permisi." Suara yang lembut dan riang, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu masuk klinik. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah mendengar suara itu.

"Selamat datang.. Oh, wajah baru? Kalau tidak salah, namamu Claire, benar?" Sambut Elli yang tak kalah ramah sebagai balasannya.

"Benar aku Claire, pemilik baru di Claire's Farm. Salam kenal." Ucap gadis yang akhirnya kuketahui namanya. Terdengar sopan.

"Salam kenal juga, Claire. Aku Elli, suster disini. Ada apa keperluanmu kemari? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Aku hanya sedang berkeliling, sekalian berkenalan dengan semua penduduk disini."

"Oh, begitu.. Tunggu, sepertinya kamu terluka. Apa itu sakit?"

Mendengar kata 'terluka', aku menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menulis dokumenku. Sedikit kupertajam pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan kedua perempuan yang tak dapat kulihat karena aku sedang di balik tirai tempat pemeriksaaan.

"Ah, itu.. Entahlah, bagaimana ya.. Sakit, sih.."

_'Dasar manja.'_, batinku sedikit mendengus setelah mendengar pernyataan perempuan baru itu.

"Lebih baik kamu segera periksa, untuk jaga-jaga biar tidak terinfeksi. Mari kuantarkan ke Dokter Trent."

Aku terhenyak. Setelah mendengar dari Elli, aku segera bersiap dengan peralatanku.

Tak lama, tirai yang mengelilingiku tersingkap dan menunjukkan dua orang perempuan. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan coklat berambut pendek.

"Dokter, ini Claire. Bisa kau periksa tangannya terlebih dahulu? Dia pemilik baru di kebun yang sudah lama terlantar itu." Ucap Elli sambil sedikit mendorong perempuan pirang bernama Claire tersebut.

"Salam kenal, Claire. Aku Trent. Mari kuperiksa."

"S-salam kenal, Dokter."

Sepertinya, Claire sedikit terkejut dengan sikapku—yang sedikit gagap dari ucapannya.

Tidak banyak tanya, ia pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya—yang katanya terluka.

Aku pun memegang daguku dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kananku, sambil melihat secara seksama tangannya yang terluka.

"Oh, hanya tergores sedikit. Ini seperti terkena benda tajam. Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Claire, gadis yang menjadi pasien saat ini hanya menggarukan belakang kepalanya sambil menampilkan.. cengiran.

"Itu.. karena tadi tidak sengaja terkena paku yang mencuat dari balik pintu rumahku. Ah, tapi tadi langsung kuperbaiki, kok."

"Begitu. Baiklah, untuk jaga-jaga akan kusterilkan lukamu supaya tidak infeksi. Nah, Elli, segeralah cari plester untuk menutup lukanya."

"Baik, dokter."

Segera, setelah kuberikan permintaan kepada Elli, aku juga mengambil beberapa kapas dan obat cair untuk sterilisasinya.

"Duduklah, Claire."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, ia langsung duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia. Dia penurut juga, ya?

"Sedikit sakit, tapi ini menyelamatkanmu."

Claire mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya. Sigap, kupegang tangan kirinya dengan sebelah tanganku dan tanganku yang satunya lagi memegang kapas yang telah sedikit basah oleh obat.

Aku sedikit terkejut.

_'Kulitnya.. lembut.'_

Sungguh, pendapat aneh yang langsung terlintas di pikiranku. Tapi, kurasa tidak sepenuhnya aneh karena bukankah semua kulit wanita memang begitu?

"Dokter, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Claire membuyarkan lamunanku. Sedikit malu memang, tapi segera kuenyahkan pikiranku tadi dan fokus dengan pekerjaanku sekarang.

Kulirik sesekali, aku tak melihat sedikit pun raut yang menunjukkan bahwa Claire kesakitan.

"Tidak sakit?", tanyaku penasaran. Claire mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kepalanya yang sengaja ia miringkan sedikit.

"Memangnya kalau sakit harus teriak-teriak begitu?" balasnya yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit sarkastik bagiku.

Oke, kurasa akan kucoret pernyataan 'manja' terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini, Elli yang akan mengurusmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Trent."

Claire berdiri, dan ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat.. manis sekali.

"Oh ya."

Claire menghentikan langkahnya, ia menengok kearahku.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"17 tahun~"

Setelahnya, ia langsung kembali berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

Aku semakin terkejut, lagi.

Dia terlalu muda untuk pekerjaannya.

Sepertinya, aku akan memperhatikannya—dalam pekerjaannya.

Tidak lebih.. kurasa.

* * *

_**-Flashback End, back to Trent POV-**_

* * *

Baiklah, sepertinya ini melebihi perkiraanku.

Claire, aku sangat memperhatikannya, mengingat waktu itu.

Tapi, kurasa perhatianku ini telah sangat berlebihan kepadanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, dia.. berbeda.

"Benarkah, ini..."

Aku semakin kalut. Dan lagi, sepertinya aku mulai merasakan bahwa suhu tubuhku lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Aku memegang dahiku, tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang sangat banyak telah membasahi tubuh dan kasurku—sedikit.

"..Claire.."

Perlahan-lahan, aku seperti tertarik oleh rasa letih yang sangat luar biasa dan mulai membuat mataku menutup dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku, perlahan.

Aroma herbal yang memenangkan sekaligus bau manis sepertinya telah membuatku kembali bangun.

Tapi, tunggu..

Siapa yang menaruh kain kompres di dahiku? Badanku juga hampir tertutup selimut?

Badanku juga lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, syukurlah anda sudah bangun."

Suara yang sangat kukenal, tempatnya tak jauh dari tempatku—lebih tepatnya di dapur.

"Claire?"

Sepertinya, sebelah alisku terangkat dengan sendirinya. Tak lama, ia menghampiriku dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi makanan, sepertinya, dan segelas teh, dari baunya.

"Maaf, anda seperti mendiang ayahku. Ayahku, ketika sakit sama sepertimu, selalu dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain."

Aku terdiam. Aku ingat, kalau ayahnya itu sudah meninggal karena sakit, dan Claire lah yang terus menungguinya. Claire bercerita padaku setahun yang lalu.

"Karena aku khawatir, maafkan aku yang tidak sopan karena sengaja masuk ke klinik anda yang tak terkunci. Tadi anda demam dan menggigil."

"Dan juga, karena bahanmu sedikit, aku hanya bisa membuatkan _Herb Tea _dan _Cream of Corn Soup_. Sup ini sangat bergizi, dan teh ini kurasa bisa menenangkan pusing anda."

Claire menaruh mangkuk supnya, lalu memberikan gelas berisi teh yang sudah dia ketahui sebagai favoritku.

Aku menerimanya, dan meminumnya sedikit-demi-sedikit.

"Kau pandai memasak, ya. Semua masakan yang pernah kau buatkan untukku selalu enak." Mendengar pujianku, Claire memalingkan wajahnya.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"T-terima kasih. Anda benar-benar seperti ayahku saja."

'_Manis sekali.'_

"Anda benar-benar mirip ayahku. Sudah sejak lama, aku benar-benar menyayangi anda, seperti dengan ayahku."

_**Degh**_

Aku tak menyangka, dan terkejut.

Selama ini dia menganggapku 'Ayah'nya?

Sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi.. aku ingin lebih.

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku telah bergerak dengan sendirinya, menggenggam tangan mungilnya yang lembut itu.

Claire sedikit tersentak, namun dia tidak terlihat protes.

"Tapi.."

Sengaja kuberi jeda dalam perkataanku. Aku sedikit ragu-ragu, namun kumantapkan segera.

"..bagaimana kalau aku tidak merasa seperti itu, ketika bersamamu?"

"Eh?"

Sial, sepertinya wajahku sedikit memerah kali ini. Wajahku tetap dengan keadaan _poker face_, namun rona merah ini tetap menghiasi pipiku ini.

Dan, kulihat Claire juga sama halnya denganku—hanya saja, dia dengan wajah polos yang kebingungan.

"S-sepertinya anda masih demam. Lebih baik segeralah makan sup ini dan ber-"

"Mendekatlah, Claire."

Cepat-cepat kupotong perkataannya, dan tidak biasanya aku menjadi tidak sabaran.

* * *

_**-Normal Side-**_

* * *

Claire tampak semakin kebingungan, namun mendengar perkataan yang terdengar menuntut tersebut membuatnya segera melaksanakannya.

Claire pun duduk di sisi kasur Trent, dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Trent.

"Tatap aku, Claire."

Dengan detak jantung yang sudah semakin tidak karuan, perlahan ia menengokkan wajahnya, menghadap sang dokter berwajah kaku tersebut.

Dan, yang ia dapat bukanlah adegan saling menatap.

Trent melakukannya.

Lembut namun pasti, bibir Claire dan Trent telah saling berpautan tanpa Claire sadari. Dengan sebelah tangan yang mendorong belakang kepala Claire—perlahan, menuntut secara tidak langsung untuk meminta ciuman yang dalam. Trent, mulai melakukan sedikit permainan lidah ke bibir manis Claire, meminta izin untuk memasuki lebih dalam ke rongga mulutnya.

Sudah dipastikan, wajah Claire sudah seperti kepiting yang telah mencapai kematangan dalam perebusannya. Claire, hanya bisa pasrah, mendapatkan _first kiss _yang bisa dibilang cukup ekstrim untuk pertamanya.

Akhirnya, tubuh telah meminta lebih untuk jatah oksigen yang berkurang drastis dari permainan mereka. Dengan terpaksa—bagi Trent, ia melepas ciumannya dan tentu, seutas benang tipis dari bibir mereka terbentuk dan terputus sendirinya.

Trent dapat merasakan, bahwa jantungnya juga lebih cepat detaknya dari biasanya. Terlebih, ia seperti melihat seorang _loli _di depan matanya—wajah yang sangat merona, nafas terengah-engah, dan bibir yang sedikit basah olehnya.

Dokter muda tersebut hampir tertelan oleh hasratnya yang sangat kuat untuk memiliki Claire seutuhnya, namun untungnya ia segera alihkan pikirannya jauh-jauh dari hal itu.

Dan, dengan cepat ia memberikan sesuatu di tangan genggaman gadis tersebut.

"Bukalah, dan kau akan mengerti maksudku."

Ragu-ragu, Claire membuka genggaman tangan kirinya perlahan, dan terkejutnya ia.

Sebuah bulu biru, dan dia tahu apa artinya ini.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi 'ayah'mu, tapi aku ingin menjadi suamimu. Mauk-"

Sebelum ucapannya selesai, Claire telah memeluknya dengan erat terlebih dulu. Trent dapat merasakan bajunya sedikit basah, dan ia mendengar isakan dari Claire tersebut.

"Terima kasih, tentu saja aku mau!"

'_Akhirnya aku menemukan pendamping hidupku, ayah..'_

* * *

**_-The End-_**

* * *

Satsuki : *terdiam* ...

Trent & Claire : *membaca dengan seksama fic buatan author*

Arata : ..klise sekali, ya?

Satsuki : *pingsan* (?)

Trent : Aku terlihat sedikit OOC disini..? ==

Claire : Dan apa ini? Aku terlihat _gaje_! DX

Arata : B-baiklah, kurasa memang mau bagaimana lagi.. Dia mengerjakan dari jam 19.45 - 00.45 lho.. Kemarin selesai langsung, tapi keburu tidur sebelum di upload dan baru bisa sekarang..

Claire : Juga... **Kenapa aku dengan manusia papan triplek ini?!** *tunjuk-tunjuk Trent*

Trent : Oh, _hey_, kurasa author sendiri karena ada permintaan. Ah, dia juga bilang, kalau di HM yang bertemakan Mineral Town, dia selalu menjodohkanku denganmu, atau kalau tidak dengan Gray dan Cliff, lho.

Claire : WTH?! DX *cekik author*

Trent : Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan.

Satsuki : *hampir mati(?)*

Claire : *blushing, lepas cekikan, ngacir saking malunya*

Arata : B-baiklah, sampai disini saja..? -_-/

Trent : Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian. *super datar face(?)*


End file.
